coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Webster
Jack Webster (formerly Dobbs) is the son of Kevin Webster and the late Molly Dobbs. He was conceived during an affair behind the two, and Molly's husband (and Kevin's friend) Tyrone Dobbs was initially believed to be the father until Kevin secretly got a test done. After Molly's death a devestated Tyrone handed Jack over to Kevin, who then raised the boy himself and changed his surname to Webster. He was named after Jack Duckworth - Tyrone's close friend and surrogate father. In 2018, Jack caught sepsis and had to have a foot amputated. He is one of a select few characters to become an amputee, another character to have to have a leg amputated was Don Brennan in 1992, after a car crash. Biography Conception Jack was conceived during an affair between Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs during 2009. When Molly found out she was pregnant shortly after the affair between her and Kevin ended, it wasn't clear if he was the father of her oblivious husband Tyrone Dobbs. 2010- Jack was born in September 2010 with the help of Kevin's wife Sally. An overjoyed Tyrone named the baby Jack - after his surrogate father Jack Duckworth. However Kevin secretly got a test done using the baby's dummy and discovered he was the father. When Kevin confronted Molly Jack Duckworth overheard that Tyrone wasn't the father. He later took Molly to task over it, however she convinced him she loved Tyrone. Shortly after this interaction, Jack passed away in his living room from cancer. A month after Jack Duckworth's death, Molly told Tyrone he wasn't Baby Jack's father and that she was leaving him. That evening while in the corner shop with Jack they were trapped when a tram derailed from the Bistro and crashed into the shop. Emergency services managed to retrieve Jack, but Molly passed away, but not before telling a shocked Sally about her affair with Kevin. When Tyrone worked out during Molly's funeral that Kevin was the father to Jack, he punched him out in the graveyard and later on handed the baby over to him. Kevin declared that he would raise Jack on his own, and the pair of them later moved into a flat away from the street when Kevin was kicked out by Sally. In 2012 Kevin moved back to Coronation Street with Jack and into Number 13 Coronation Street, his former family home. From April 2013 to March 2014 Kevin and Jack flew out to Germany so Kevin could tend to his father (and Jack's grandfather) Bill Webster. Upon their return, they ended up leaving again a few weeks later when Bill failed to take his medication and injured himself. They returned in September 2014 and settled down for good. In 2015 Jack grew close to Kevin's new girlfriend Jenny Bradley who dotted on him. However Jenny was unstable after losing her own son years prior, and kidnapped Jack and took her to a woman's refuge. She was later arrested and hospitalised, and Jack returned safely to Kevin. When Jenny returned in 2016 to live with Rita Tanner, Jack went looking for her at her workplace the Underworld factory. It was initially believed she snatched him again, until it turned out Jack was only looking for him and she returned him to Kevin. A few months later Jack went on a trip to Blackpool with Kevin and his friend Tim Metcalfe. Jack ran away, and was saved by Jenny from being hit by a tram. In June 2018, Jack felt unwell and collapsed. He was rushed to hospital. He was diagnosed with sepsis. In July 2018, Jack's left foot was cold and infected whereas his right foot was fine. The top surgeon said they will have to amputate or the infection could spread into his system ad kill him. Kevin was devastated but signed the consent form, as that was the only way to save Jack's life. Memorable Info Born: 6th September 2010 Full Name: Jack Webster (Ne' Dobbs) Parents: Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs Siblings: Rosie Webster, Sophie Webster, Jake Webster (All half, same father) Grandfathers: Bill Webster, Diggory Compton Grandmothers: Alison Webster, Mrs Compton Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Websters. Category:2010 births Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Dobbs Category:Current characters. Category:Tram crash survivors Category:Amputees